La Rival
by rey kon
Summary: Abbey siempre fue una chica fria y distante hasta que se enamoro del tremendo Heath, quien se vera obligado a ser la mascota de una expo organizada por Venus, la rusa odia la cercania de su Rival, estara dispuesta a compartir a su novio? historia relatada por Abbey Bominable
1. Chapter 1

Todas mis amigas estaban rrreacias en que yo contase esta historrria porr mi acento, porrque podrrian molestarrse en leerrme, perrro hey! También tengo derrecho de hacerrlo, asi que…aquí me tienen!

Me llamo Abbey Bominable y aunque no lo crrrean, estoy rrrealmente enamorrada de mi novio Heath Burrrns, al prrrincipio, Debo de aceptarrlo, lo odiaba, me caia mal que fuerra un verrdaderro payaso, el típico galancito de la clase, que evite porrr todos lados que se me acerrcarra, mas con el tiempo, me fui dando cuenta, que es un chico con unos sentimientos muy nobles, y cuando esta en modo serrrio, tiene en verrdad, una platica muy interrresante. Además de que…

Frankie(interrumpiendo): psss…Abbey..ejem…disculpen! ..Abbey?

Abbey: que?

Frankie: este...se te olvido ponerle nombre a la historia!

Abbey: debo ponerrrle nombrre?

Frankie: pues…si,..es un requisito

Abbey: vale..bien…lo llamarre la rrival

Frankie: segura? Podemos buscarle otro nombre y..

Abbey: Frrankie! Es mi historria!

Frankie: ok ok…lo siento…prosigue

Abbey:mmm...bien..ya lo saben, la historrria se llamarra "La Rrival"

Estaba con mi adorrrado novio en la entrrada de la escuela, ya que el esperraba a sus amigos porrr que tenían entrrenamiento y yo esperrraba a Frrankie, teníamos un trrrabajo de equipo porrr hacerrr, el jugaba con el balón, mientrrras yo estaba leyendo un librrro

-mira amor!-me decía el-puedo hacer que el balón de vueltas sin que se...

Clawdeen (interrumpiendo) espera espera!

Abbey: y ahorrra que?

Clawdeen: puedes hablar sin tu extraño acento?

Abbey: es complicado, perrro si puedo

Clawdeen: entonces hazlo! La gente va a hartarse de tantas "errres"

Abbey: perrro es dificil parrra mi!

Clawdeen: aaaych! Por eso te lo advertimos! Que iba a ser difícil y aun asi tu quisiste! Asi que, o suprimes el acento o ..

Abbey: ok ok…lo harrre!

Clawdeen(saliendo) sabia que era una mala idea!

Abbey:

Bien..prosigo, como les decía, yo estaba con Heath en la entrrada y el estaba dominando el balón con un solo dedo, haciéndolo girrar sobre su eje

-mira amor!-me decía el-puedo hacer que el balón de vueltas sin que se caiga!

Y al decirr esto, la pesada pelota se le rresbalo y me pego justo en la frrente

-aaaay!-me queje yo-ten cuidado!

-perdon nena!-dijo el asustado besando mi frrente y sobándola-es que se me resbalo

-ya olvídalo! Me despeinas-dije fastidiosa -y tarrrde horras hacerrrme este estilo

-que no venias asi peinada ayer?-me prregunto dudoso

Le di tremendo manotazo

-auch!-se quejo-que mano tan pesada tienes, nena!-dijo el sobando su antebrazo

-acaso no tienes idea de como vengo peinada? Lo hago porrr ti!

Heath me mirro con esos ojos de cachorro que tiene diciéndome:

-en verdad?

Yo me movi nerrviosa, no me gusta que sea tan meloso conmigo

-bueno...tengo que venirrr peinada, no?

El me abrrazo y me dio un beso bastante intenso, que me gusto bastante mas recordé donde estábamos y le dije:

-nada de exhibiciones! Sabes que es imprrropio en la escuela

-ah vamos, nena!-contesto el coqueto besándome de nuevo

-Heath!-lo empuje , algo fuerte lo acepto que trastabillo y Venus que venia con Frankie lo agarrro

-ups! Cuidado Heath-sonrio

-disculpame-le regreso el gesto mi novio

Ok, eso me había molestado un poco, me pare rápidamente y lo jale hacia mi abrazandolo

-te estaba esperrando Frrankie-dije yo con mis brazos rodeando el cuello de Heath

-lo lamento, esperaba a Venus, habrá una expo de plantas muy interesante y nos estábamos poniendo de acuerdo para participar

-una expo de que?-pregunto mi novio

-de plantas, pondremos un invernadero por 2 dias y la gente podrá venir y comprar , habrá talleres de como cuidarlas! Y podemos inscribirnos al programa de "planta un árbol!"

"Aburrrido, aburrrido, aburrrido" ,me decía a mi misma, perrro mi amiga Frrrankie se veía en verrrdad entusiasmada

-sera muy interesante participar, Abbey, podemos traer flores de tu país

-Frrrankie, soy mala parrra la horrrticulturrra, crrreme, ni las plantitas de frrijol se me dan

-eso es cierto! Abbey congela hasta las flores que le regalo-decia en tono de broma mi novio

Yo le respondi con un fuerte sape, Heath ya esta tan acostumbrado a mis tratos que ni dice nada

-ay…pobre-me decía Venus mirándome severa

-aaah! Asi me demuestra mi novia cuanto me ama-sonreia Heath sobándose

-entonces…no te gustaría entrar con nosotras?-me pregunto Frankie

-no amiga, paso, no soy ecológica, soy egologica-bromee, cosa que no le cayo muy en gracia a Venus

-de acuerdo-sonrio Frankie y volteo hacia la otra mujer- nos vemos mas tarde?

-claro-contesto como no deseando irse de ahí

-Vamos a la biblioteca Abbey-me dijo Frankie con su cara amable

Wow! Esperren..dejarrr a Heath con Venus a solas?

Celos on

-este… adelantate si quierrres, yo me quedarre con Heath

-ah descuida nena-interrumpio el-yo me quedare a esperar a Deuce

-yo me quedare con el-se ofrecio Venus y yo claro que la mire con ojos de " eso quisierrras!"

-perrro es que…

-Abbey…debemos sacar esa información ahora-pidio Frankie nerviosa

Yo mirrre a mi rrrival muy cerrrca de mi amor y pensé…no hagas que ella piense que le tienes miedo,no es nada prrropio de una rrrusa, asi que sonrreí, jale a mi chico y lo bese tan intensamente como pude, mi novio es algo tonto y tarrdo en rreaccionar, me abrrazo rrespondiendo a mi beso y Venus solo bajo la mirada mientrras Frrankie caminaba dándonos espacio, cuando me separre de el, jalo airre rruidosamente

-nena! Ese si estuvo bueno!-fue lo primero que dijo-

-no hables que lo arrruinas-le conteste dándole un corrto beso- búscame en el almuerrrzo

-claro!-dijo el entusiasmado

Tome mi bolsa y segui a mi amiga, no muy convencida de dejarr a mi novio, con esa otrra

Frankie y yo teníamos una investigación pendiente, mas yo no me sentía trranquila, los chicos del basket aun no pasaban por enfrrente de la ventana, ya que ahí se iba a las canchas al airre libre que erra en donde entrrenaban antes de un juego, movia mi lápiz nerrviosa, porque aun no pasaban? Querría verr a mi novio aunque fuerra de lejos, había pasado ya media hora

-Abbey-dijo Frankie

-eh?-dije yo sin despegar la vista de la ventana

-no me contestate la pregunta 25

-como? Ah..no..perrrdoname..estaba distrrraida-

-Heath estará bien-me dijo ella escribiendo en su cuaderno

-Como? Heath? Que tiene que verrr Heath?

-creo que estabas esperando que pasara,míralo! Alla van

-donde?-prregunte rrápidamente

En efecto, mi novio iba bromeando con Clawd y Thad y los demás miembros del grupo, Deuce iba hablando con el entrenador..y yo suspire aliviada de verlo.

Mas para mi sorpresa,Venus y Rochelle iban tambien detras de ellos

-que hacen esas ahi?-pregunte furiosa

-quizas quieren ver el entrenamiento, no es gran cosa-me contesto Frankie como si nada

"Clarrro"-pense yo- como tu novio es un pitufo que nadie lo pela, al diablo el mio!

Tome mi iphone y sin que mi amiga se diera cuenta, mande un WhatsApp a Cleo

"Rochelle y Venus estan en el entrenamiento de los chicos, te aviso"

Sabia lo celosa que erra mi amiga y asi tendrria yo alguien que pudiese vigilar a mi novio

A veces soy demasiado lista

Una hora mas tarrde, Frankie al fin me dejo salir de la biblioteca, mi amiga es demasiado exagerrada con la tarea y siempre la quiere hacer toda, Eso es un pecado!, cori hacia las canchas y lo prrimero que veo es a la pareja real, sola, en las grradas, devorrandose a besos

y mi Heath?

Me acerrco molesta a mi "espia" y le reclamo:

-Cleo! A donde esta Heath?

La egipcia me ignorro monumentalmente ya que estaba demasiado ocupada con los labios de su novio

-Cleo!-grrite a la caliente chica

-que?-me contesta de malas lanzandome una mirada furica mientras el griego suspira molesto por la interrupcion, busquense un cuarrto,mejor!

-donde esta Heath?-pregunto

-yo que se!-dice enojada-que no ves que estoy ocupada?

-se fue hace media hora con Venus-me rresponde Deuce

-como?-creo que mi alma se fue al infrramundo cuando lo escuche-

-iban hacia en inverrnadero-me dice sonriendo con malicia-alla estan

Solo acerte a decir un " gracias" y me lanze como bolido hacia alla

Cleo le sonrie a su novio diciendo:

- No se fue con ella!-

-no debio interrumpir-le contesta el con cara de niño que acaba de realizar una travesura- dejala que sufra un rato!

-amo que seas un bebe malo!

-asi soy yo!-dice el chico vanidosamente continuando su labor

Me imaginaba millones de escenas triple X entre mi novio y la planta esa! Les jurro que planeaba como matarrlo lentamente si se atrevia a engañarme, sentia una congoja en el corrazon de forma terrible, cuando me tropece con alguien y en mi intento por seguir mi camino solo lo empuje con fuerrza tirrandolo al piso, la perrsona no era otra mas que Heath

-Abbey!-me grrito el

Yo voltee al oirlo y lo mirre sorprendida

-Heath! Que haces ahi?

-iba a buscarte y pasaste como Taz tirandome!-contesto el levantandose y sobandose- que fuerte eres, nena!

-que no estabas en el inverrrnaderrro?-le pregunte como no crreyendo viendolo ahi

-no...fui a ducharme!-y en efecto, se veia recien bañado-terminamos de entrenar y fui a las regaderas,apenas iba por ti

Yo senti mi alma volver al cuerrpo que solo me acerrque a el, dandole un intenso beso, mi pobrre novio jamas habia estado con Venus, cuando nos separamos el sonrriendo me dijo:

-y eso porque fue?

-porrque tenia ganas de verrte-dije acariciando su carra

-y yo a ti! Iba a buscarte para ir a clases-prosiguio el tomando mi bolsa- pense que Frankie aun te tenia esclavizada con la tarea

-acabo de terrminarr-dije abrazandolo- perrro acuerrdame matarr a Deuce mas tarrde

-por?-me contesto extrañado

-yo se mi cuento!

**Hola! Buen lunes, en México tenemos el dia libre asi que, actualizo desde temprano**

**Wiiiii :3**

**De antemano pido disculpas por la forma en que este fic esta escrito, mas como Abbey lo relata, tuve que poner la mayor cantidad de "erres" que pude, pero muchas veces me marcaba como error el corrector, fue muy difícil hacerlo, pero, pues ya esta terminado , la rivalidad entre Venus y Abbey la saque porque en unos webisodes vi que Heath anduvo detrás de la chica verde antes de fijarse en Abbey, y de ahí surgio jejeje**

**Espero le den su apoyo, espero comentarios y nos vemos el próximo miércoles**

**Con respecto a la pregunta de que tenían una c los fics es que ya están completados y por eso se marcan asi**

**Espero sus preguntas!**

**Nos vemos pronto**

**REY KON**


	2. Chapter 2

Las clases fueron de lo mas norrmal, mas tarrde,Heath tenia laboratorio mientrras yo tenia hora libre, asi que quedamos de vernos en la cafeterria para ir a casa, asi que hacia alla me dirigi a esperrarlo, Deuce estaba ahi estudiando ya que el y yo estabamos en la misma clase, estaba tomandose un cafe cuando decidi vengarme de su bromita y con mi poder le congele su bebida, como tenia la mano en el vaso, lo solto al sentir la dolorrosa sensacion del hielo

-auch!-se quejaba-oye!

-porrr lo que me dijiste en la mañana-le dije furiosa cruzandome de brazos

El sonrio concediendome

-ok...tienes razón, lo lamento, pero jamás interrumpas a un hombre que esta ocupado

-que está ocupado o excitado?-le corregí sonriendo

El rio de buena gana concediéndome

-tu lo dijiste mejor que yo, me acompañas?

-perrro me siento enfrrente de ti porrque no quierro que tu novia me desgrrreñe

El sonriendo se levantó caballerosamente a abrirme la silla, yo tome asiento, a veces esos son los detalles que se le olvidan a Heath

El griego volvió a ocupar su lugar regrresando a su lecturra

-que lees?-le pregunte pensando que si no erra alguna tarea que se me hubiera olvidado

-mitología Griega-me contesto

Yo lo mire sorrprendida,el padre de Deuce era un dios del Olimpo

-buscando inforrmacion familiar?

-mmm, algo asi-dijo el - es solo curiosidad

Yo le sonrei, los problemas con Poseidón eran todavía recientes en mi memoria

-te gustarria acerrcarte a tu padrre?-me anime a preguntar

El suspirro algo melancolicamente

-no...el es peligroso...y no quisiera que dañara a Cleo o a mi madre por mi

-entonces?

-no lo se...algo de nostalgia creo yo, crecí sin un padre y... No crei que me hiciera falta pero últimamente...

Por nuestra amiga, nosotros sabíamos de las incontables peleas que Deuce había tenido con su madre, quizás solo quería saber que tenia un papa, aunque fuera solo por libros

-Maddie te ama-dije yo

-si,lo se, siempre me lo dice-contesto algo molesto- dificil de creer cuando solo te esta riñiendo por todo, pero..

-errres muy rrrebelde! Si yo tuvierra un hijo como tu, lo trratarria con mano de hierro como ella a ti!

Deuce sonrio

-creo que tu hijo sacara el caracter de Heath, creo que tendras mas problemas de lo que te imaginas

Le regale una gran sonrrisa,pensar en un futuro bebe de mi amorr era lo mas lindo que podia pasar

Estabamos en eso cuando Venus se nos acerrco

-hola Deuce-saludo ella, chequen que me ignoro! Parra que luego sean testigos de quien empieza!-te gustaria participar en la expo de plantas que haremos? Sera muy interesante

-creo que no, Venus, gracias-sonrio el-tengo muchas actividades extras y no me queda mucho tiempo libre, te lo agradezco, pero me dare una vuelta por ahi

-ok, pero sabes, necesitamos a alguien que nos ayude con la mascota

-mascota?-preguntamos el griego y yo

-si, es una hermosa petunia! Es la imagen de la expo, la directora la mando hacer y necesitamos a un chico que se meta a ella

Deuce y yo nos miramos con algo de burla, quien queria ser tan estupido de meterrse a eso?

-preguntale a Hoodo- sugirio Deuce

-olvidalo! Seria un desastre!

-pues... Preguntale a mis amigos-

-le dije a Gil pero dice que es claustrofobico

-claro! como no vive con una pecera en su cabeza!-le contesto el griego con sarcasmo- y Clawd?

-es muy alto y le quedo el traje

-Clawd se lo probo y no le tomaron fotos?-pregunto el riendo-girl,please!

-Rochelle las tiene-sonrio con malicia Venus-pideselas

-eh...paso-le regreso el griego en el mismo tono

-cobarde!-rio ella- se las pedire por ti

-Thank you! Y se lo preguntaste a Heath?

Celos on

Mirre a Deuce fijamente, mientrras el solo me sonreia burlon

-no creo que quiera...ya sabes-dijo Venus en un tono odioso mirandome

-ya sabemos que?-prregunte

-nada-me regrreso ella indiferente

-habla ahorrra o calla parra siemprre-le orrdene

-tranquila-pidio Deuce-si se de alguien que pueda ayudarte, te aviso, yo les preguntare por ti

-gracias Deuce! Mas tarde te doy las fotos! Bye!

Y se fue caminando la muy tonta carra de aguacate ,ya saben, por lo verde!

-porrque le sugerriste a Heath?-dije pegandole en su antebrazo, a comparacion de mi novio, el no se quejo

-solo es una botarga, el anda algo bajo de promedio y quedar bien con la directora le ayudaria, sabes que no es precisamente el consentido de la escuela

-perrro estarria cerca de Venus!

-y?

-y? Pidele a Rrochelle las fotos de Clawd!-le reclame

-bueno! Tu no eres Cleo y puedes dejar que Heath este en el evento sin enojarte-me regreso sonriendo

Me levante molesta

-ustedes los hombrres a todo le hayan explicacion logica! No quierro verr a Heath con Venus! Punto se acabo!

Y tomando mis cosas sali hecha una furria de la cafeterria.

En la tarde, mi novio y yo la pasamos en la sala de mi casa viendo peliculas, me sentia algo mal de haberrme puesto de esa manerra con el griego, el jamas me habia faltado al respeto, al contrario erra todo un caballero y ademas, erra el novio de una gran amiga y el mejor amigo de mi novio, perro Heath me hacia sacar a la novia celopata que existía en mi, me encantaba pasar las tardes a su lado, erra mi lugar favorito,estabamos abrazados cuando me levante algo inquieta y el lo noto enseguida:

-pasa algo, nena?

-no, no es nada, irrre porrr comida, quierrres algo?-

-lo que me invites!-sonrrio el

Yo hice lo mismo y cuando iba hacia la cocina le pregunte:

-estuviste con Venus en la mañana?-

El estaba demasiado interesado en la película que no me escucho, suspirre molesta y le llame:

-Heath!-

-eh? Mande?-me pregunto

-que si estuviste con Venus en la mañana-repeti-

El hizo un gesto de extrañeza y me sonrio:

-solo cuando estabas tu a mi lado, despues se fue-

-en verrrdad?-volvi a cuestionarrlo

-si-dijo el con firmeza- en cuanto te fuiste, llego Deuce con Clawd y los demás, porque lo preguntas?

-bueno…como esta orrrganizando esa ferrria de las plantas…me gustarrria que no le ayudarras-le pedi mirandolo

El se levanto y me abrazo

-Abbey, yo tengo cero sentimientos por Venus…es cosa del pasado!

-saliste con ella-le recorde molesta-

-para darte celos!

-pues lo logrraste! Ahorra no puedo verrte con ella, solo te pido porrr favorrr que la mantengas alejada de ti…esta clarrro?-

-ok…lo que tu mandes-dijo el con un saludo militar, aunque se que brromea, le beso con dulzurra, serra un tonto, perro es MI TONTO

Al dia siguiente, los chicos estaban con su liderr, en la clase de economía domestica, dicese: cocina, siemprre que termina, se meten todos, a comerrse lo que Deuce prreparra en clase, mientras que el terrmina de limpiar todo como el chef principal que es, Gil, Clawd, Jackson y mi chico estaban sentados y degustando el delicioso platillo que el griego había prresentado ese dia

-te luciste men!.-decia Clawd chupando el tenedor, mientrras los demás seguían peleándose porr las boronitas-

Deuce los miraba con cierrta repulsion

-si…de nada, me alegra que les gustara-sonreia el limpiando la mesa y las estufas

-no se que le pusiste o que lleve, pero me comería otro plato de estos!-confesaba Jackson con la boca llena

-Ni Lagoona sabe preparar platillos como estos y créanme, que ni ningún otro-

-no sabe cocinar?-pregunto Deuce extrañado

-no, si los brownies le quedan crudos! Hago como que me los como pero la vez pasada, me dio una diarrea crónica! Tuve que decirle que fue por unos tamales que me comi pero la verdad, fueron sus brownies

-jajaja, pobre pescado! Si que te pasa de todo-se burlaba Heath- men, cuando haras mas de esto?

-solo tenia que presentarlo hoy-contesto el griego

-que lastima-suspiro mi novio- es bastante bueno! Ya no sobro?

-si. Pero es para Cleo, es su almuerzo-dijo Deuce acercándose a ellos metiendo un recipiente a su mochila-

-ella siempre está a dieta, porque mejor no lo compartes con nosotros?-pidio Clawd mirando el recipiente con ojos de cachorrito hambriento

-se acaban de comer dos refractarios llenos!.-replico el griego sorprendido-dejenle algo a mi novia

-aaah si esta bien delgada! Con la mitad de eso se llenara-dijo Jackson cruzándose de brazos como niño consentido

-olvidenlo, si no estoy para alimentarlos, ustedes me volverán pobre!

-cuando seas dueño de tu cadena de restaurants…nos invitaras a cenar?

-ahí se me dejaran en quiebra!-reclamo Deuce- y disculpen que para ese entonces tendre familia y no podre alimentar estómagos aventureros como los suyos, asi que si me permiten, tendre que cobrarles lo que se coman

-aaaaaaaah-dijerron todos con pesar, les encantaba comerr gratis

-come on, men!-dijo Clawd-que no me llenare con las comidas vegetarianas que Lala prepara

-vas a parecer planta por tanto vegetal que te darán-se burlaba Gil del lobo

-y hablando de plantas, quien ayudara a Venus?-pregunto Gorrgon desviando el tema

-yo no-dijo Jackson-habra música y ya saben quien saldrá a poner el relajo-

-pues yo no voy a ponerme una botarga-dijo Deuce vanidoso- no va con mi personalidad, cubriría mi rostro

-como diga "señorita De Nile"-se burlo Clawd recibiendo su justo castigo con un golpe en el hombro de parte de su amigo

-la que ya me leyó la cartilla es Abbey

-que te dijo?-le pregunto su primo a mi novio

-que no quiere que ayude a Venus o me ira mal…técnicamente me puede agarrar de piñata de posada y pues, …mejor llevo la fiesta en paz!

-no crei que Abbey fuera tan celosa-dijo Gil dudoso-siempre crei que era muy segura de si misma

-Sali con Venus un tiempo, dale el punto de que no quiere perderme! Soy demasiado guapo y cree que puedo irme con ella

-otro que le hizo mal lo que comio-bromeo con sarcasmo el lobo

-no me creas, el caso es que...

En eso, el novio de Clawdeen entro interrrumpiendolo

-hola!disculpen la tardanza, estaba en examen, ya se acabaron todo?

-uuuy si! Llegaste tarde amigo-sonreia Jackson con burla

Deuce por respuesta, sacaba un recipiente del horno de microondas y se lo entrregaba al vampirro

-te guarde un poco-dijo su lider

-gracias amigo!-sonrio Thad sentandose a su lado

-oye! -reclamaron todos- aun tenias mas?

-claro-contesto el griego con indiferencia

-nos negaste la comida por Thad?-preguntaba Clawd cruzandose de brazos molesto

-no se las negue,ustedes se acabaron lo que les correspondia, pero a el tambien lo invite, asi que, es lo justo-dijo Deuce

-ahora ya sabemos quien es tu nuevo mejor amigo!-replico Jackson celoso

-asi es-sonrio Thad comiendo alegremente, cosa que no les hizo mucha gracia a los demas

Mi novio se levanto a ayudarrr a su amigo con los platos que habían quedado de la comida,tanto Heath como los demas, siemprre habian tenido la duda de saber a quien Deuce considerraba su mejor amigo, erra algo que todos querrian tenerr ese honor, antes hubierran dicho sin dudar que erra Clawd, mas ultimamente, el griego pasaba mucho mas tiempo con Thad, se habian vuelto muy buenos camarradas, y eso no les habia caido muy en grracia a los demas, el vampirro era muy agrradable, pero todos reclamaban a Deuce por derrecho de antiguedad,incluso el mismo, por estar distrraido, tumbo un pequeño pimenterro que estaba cerca del frregadero y mi chico lo limpio enseguida, mas Heath tiene una narriz muy sensible y le provoco una terrrible picazon que un mega estorrnudo salio estrenduosamente,y ya conocen que el elemento de mi novio es el fuego, el cual salio como bocanada.

Frente a el, estaban los contenedores de aceite que utilizaban en la cocina y enseguida se prrrendieron,Heath mega asustado grrito:

-Fuegoooooo!-

los chicos voltearon alarmados,la estufa y los adornos estaban ya en llamas, Deuce y Thad reaccionaron rapidamente y tomaron los extinguidores tratando de sofocar el fuego que amenazaba con prropagarrse porr culpa del aceite,, las alarmas contrra incendio se encendieron y las regaderas de emergencia activaron el agua inundando la cocina, los chicos habian sofocado ya el siniestrrro

-que demonios paso?-preguntaba Deuce furioso

-perdon, men! Estornude muy fuerte y prendi el aceite!

-pudiste habernos quemado,animal!-le golpeaba Jackson mojado como pato-

-tranquilo -lo calmo Clawd- lo bueno que no paso a mayores-

-miranos todo mojados!-se quejaba Gil- y aun tengo clases, yo no...

-jovenes...-dijo una voz detrras de ellos,interrumpiendoles, todos voltearon al mismo tiempo- que sucedio aqui?

Heath estaba temblando como gelatina, sabia bien que no erra el favorrito de Buena Sangre y que poco le faltaba parra ser expulsado porr sus brromas.

**Hola! Se preguntaran…que? Es miércoles?**

**No! Decidi subirlo el dia de hoy porque estoy bastante atrasada con los fics y ya esta el de Poseidon casi terminado y es bastante extenso.**

**Asi que…este , de Abbey, lo subiré diariamente, espero que lo apoyen, que me ayuden a que mas gente lo lea, si les parece digno de que sus conocidos me sigan, me encantaría que llegara a mas gente.**

**Contesto preguntitas:**

**1.-Sofia, lo que yo quise decir, es que Heath, primero le coqueteo a Venus antes de salir con Abbey, no que Venus haya salido primero en la serie que Abbey, ya que la rusa es una de las chicas principales, aunque se haya integrado al grupo despues **

**2.-Ralenne, muy buena tu pregunta, veamos si puedo aclarar tu duda:**

**Medusa según la mitología no era inmortal solo sus otras dos hermanas lo eran, ella murió por culpa de Perseo, en mi fic, ella regresa a la vida con formas un poco mas humanas gracias a Zeus y vive entre los hombres como una semi-mortal, pero creo que si alguien le corta la cabeza a Maddie nuevamente ella si podría perecer**

**Poseidón por su parte, es un dios, lo que hace a Deuce un semi-dios, ya que Medusa no es una diosa, se cree que los dioses podrían fallecer si eran atacados por sus mismas armas, por ejemplo, el trinche de Poseidon, el rayo de Zeus, el escudo de Atenea, si los atacaban con ellos, estas deidades podían morir, asi que imagino que Deuce tiene en parte una inmortalidad heredada de ambos, mas si es atacado, creo que nuestro griego si podría morir.**

**3.-si amiga, ya vi Friday Night Frights desde el segundo dia que se estrenó, es una gran película aunque me gusto mas Ghouls Rule porque Deuce y Cleo salían mas en esta, no soy muy partidaria de las películas que se centren mas en Clawd y Lala, no me gustan mucho mas si esta bastante divertida **

**Espero verlos mañana**

**Cualquier duda estoy para servirles**

**Espero sus comentarios**

**REY KON**


	3. Chapter 3

-Fue mi culpa-dijo Deuce adelantandose- deje prendida la estufa por estar platicando con mis amigos y se quemo

Obviamente la profesora no le crreyo, conocia de sobrra al griego y tambien conocia a Heath, asi que, camino despacio hacia mi chico, como si fuese un verrdugo y le prregunto dirrectamente:

-eso sucedio?

El trrago en seco, Deuce se adelanto y dijo

-claro que eso sucedio!

-le estoy preguntando a el, joven Gorgon

-soy el Chef principal y la cocina es mi responsabilidad-se defendia Deuce- ya le dije como pasaron las cosas, Profesora-

BuenaSangre no toma muy bien los enfrentamientos y el chico Gorgon siempre solia desafiarla, asi que conteniendo el enojo dijo:

-bien, ya que la cocina es tu responsabilidad, estas reprobado en el semestre-

Sus amigos hicierron una mezcla de sorrpresa, Deuce iba a perder el prrimer lugar en el cuadrro de honor, cuando Heath dijo:

-no fue culpa de Deuce, fue mia, yo estornude y el fuego salio de mi prendiendo el aceite

-Heath!-le regaño El griego-callate

-ya decia yo-sonreia victoriosa la maestra y jalando a mi novio se lo llevo con ella, nosotrras ya estabamos en la entrrada, al oirr las alarrmas, Habiamos salido disparradas hacia el salon de economia domestica y al verrrlos adentrro con la directorra y parte de las estufas chamuscadas, supimos enseguida que se habian metido en un grrran lio, yo vi como la prrofesora sacaba a mi novio y solo nos mirrramos preocupados uno al otrro en cuanto paso a mi lado,sali trras ellos, sabia que mi chico me necesitaba con el, los demas estaban empapados, Cleo se acerrco a su novio prreocupada:

-Deuce...

-debio quedarse callado!-exploto el griego furioso

-te iban a reprobar-contesto Clawd-cualquiera de nosotros hubiese hecho lo mismo

-pero a el lo pueden expulsar!por eso me eche la culpa

-que fue lo que paso?-prregunto Frrankie a Jackson que se secaba con un trrapo

-Heath estornudo y como no pudo controlar el fuego, prendio todo! Por poco y nos chamusca

-debemos ir con el-mando Deuce-no podemos dejarlo solo

-pero amor...pueden castigarte-le miraba Cleo preocupada

-Heath me importa mas que un lugar en el cuadro de honor,bebe, yo lo invite a comer y no dejare que lo expulsen

-vayamos con BuenaSangre-dijo Clawd

-parecen patos remojados!-miraba Clawdeen a su chico-deberian ir a cambiarse

-no podemos perder tiempo-respondia el vampiro-Heath nos necesita

-vayan, nosotros les conseguiremos ropa-dijo Cleo decidida

Los chicos salierron mientras mis amigas mirraban el desastre

-ellos si que saben meterse en lios!-decia Clawdeen molesta-

-debemos buscarles ropa seca-mando Cleo tomando la mochila de su novio-Deuce no puede estar tanto tiempo asi, recuerden lo de Poseidon-

-vayamos a sus casilleros, ahi deben tener otra muda- aconsejo Lala y todas abandonaron la cocina que parrecia zona de guerrra

Heath estaba de pie aun chorreando agua frrente a la dirrectora, esta le daba una toalla que tenia en su estante

-toma, o te resfriaras

-gracias-dijo el agarrandola

-y bien? -comenzo diciendo-Burns, cada dia me sorprendo mas de la forma tan facil...-recalcando lo ultimo con enfasis- con que te metes en problemas! Pero quemar la cocina?

-no lo hice con intencion!-contesto el asustado

-tienes un poder peligroso! Y debes estar consiente de eso!-

-lo estoy, profesora! Lo lamento mucho, fue un accidente, se lo juro!

-accidente o no, la clase de economia domestica se quedo sin estufas!

-las repondre, se lo prometo! Pero no me vaya a expulsar, porfas!

La directora acomodaba su cuerpo en su silla mirrandolo con malicia con su cara en en escritorrio, estaba pensando la manerra de torrturar a mi amorsito, cuando se abrrio la puerta de entrrada, los chicos pasaban sin autorrizacion

-Directora fue un accidente!-dijo el griego molesto

-que hacen ustedes aqui?-contesto la mujerr levantandose enseguida

-es que no podemos permitir que expulse a mi primo-respondio Jackson- pudo pasarle a cualquiera

-Heath Burns esta aqui porque es culpable del accidente y..

-usted lo dijo! Fue solo un accidente y si lo expulsa le juro que planteare el caso a las autoridades educativas-recalco Deuce furioso

-no me amenaces niño!-reclamo la mujer

-pues no me provoques!-le regreso el hombre

Y en ese momento, y cimbrando toda la escuela, un doble rayo cayo muy cerca de las inmediaciones, BuenaSangrre mirraba al chico asustada y noto algo extraño en el, incluso Clawd y Thad intercambiaron miradas preocupados

La mujer respiro hondo, y dijo:

-Heath no sera expulsado, mas tendra que cumplir un castigo, no se preocupen por eso.-

Los chicos respiraron mas tranquilos

-ahora, quisiera hablar con el a solas, y tu, Gorgon, ve a cambiarte de ropa inmediatamente y quiero hablar mas tarde con Cleo

Deuce la miro con extrañeza y replico

-con mi novia?

-eso dije, ahora, salgan todos por favor-

Ellos obedecieron aunque el griego no se veia muy convencido, Thad tomo su hombro diciendo

-anda men, vamos afuera-

Heath se habia quedado sin habla, la dirrrectora lo miro y dijo serriamente:

-sientate y hablemos-

Mientrras tanto mis amigas y yo los esperrabamos afuera, en cuanto salierrron, les prregunte;

-lo expulsarran?

-No,-contesto Thad- solo lo castigaran

Lo juro,respirre aliviada

Cleo le ayudaba a su novio a quitarr su playerra, le habia traido una camiseta seca ya que aun continuaban bastante mojados

-estas bien?-prregunto mi amiga mirrandolo

El griego sonrio

-si, no te preocupes-

Puedo darme el lujo de poner un momento perrrver, el chico esta deliciosamente bien forrrmado,tiene un abdomen que mas de una quisierra tocar y acarriciar!nunca lo habia visto sin camiseta y solo puedo decir, que Cleo es una chica con muuuucha suerte!

ok, focus Abbey en el relato!

-que les dijo Buena Sangre?-prregunto Clawdeen -

-que no expulsara a Heath pero que tendrá que cumplir un castigo, aunque honestamente pienso que todos nosotros deberíamos cumplirlo, estábamos ahí con el y nos descuidamos por un momento-contesto Clawd

-pero lobito! Heath no es un niño pequeño para estarlo cuidando-replico Lala

-mi primo hace un desastre en segundos como pudiste darte cuenta-le regreso Jackson-y si uno no esta atento, ergo, Pasan estas cosas!

-pienso que deberían cambiarse de ropa, les hara daño, Heath nos dira mas tarde que castigo le impusieron, nosotros lo esperaremos aquí-

Los chicos aceptarrron la prrropuesta de Frrankie y nos dejarron a solas, mas Deuce recorrdo:

-Cleo, la directora quiere hablar contigo-

-conmigo?-prregunto extrañada la Egipcia

-si…no se que desea amor.., pero dijo que quería verte-

-ok…descuida, ve con ellos-sonrio mi amiga-te veo en la cafetería

Su chico le regreso el gesto y acompaño a sus amigos, nos veíamos unas a otras preguntándonos que querrria la directora, mientrras tanto Heath estaba recibiendo el castigo por quemarr la cocina

-que haga que?-prreguntaba mi novio sorprendido

-en vista de que en efecto, fue un accidente,mas sin embargo, eres el responsable directo de esta situación, he decidido que tu castigo sea que ayudes a Venus, siendo la botarga del festival que se llevara a cabo mañana mismo

-pero…pero

-creo que no estas en disposición de negarte ya que, a la escuela le costara demasiado dinero reconstruir y remodelar lo que se quemo, y creo que tu dignidad y orgullo pueden soportar estar vestido como una bella petunia por todo el fin de semana

Heath suspiro nervioso y hablo:

-si…bueno…eso es lo de menos…es que….mi novia no quiere que me acerque a Venus y se lo prometi-

-motivo?-pregunto la profesora extrañada

-bueno…yo salía con ella

-ustedes y sus dramas-se burlaba la profesorra-de todas formas Burns, ese es tu castigo, asi que ve a reportarte con Venus y a probarte el traje, te quiero mañana a primera hora con el puesto

Mi novio hizo un gesto de desconsuelo, no querrria prroblemas conmigo, la Directora le acompaño hasta la salida y en el pasillo estábamos aun nosotras

-Señorita De Nile, podría hablar con usted a solas un momento?-

Cleo solo asintió y entro a la oficina, la profesora le indico que podía sentarse y dijo:

-queria hablar con usted con respecto al joven Gorgon-

-De Deuce?-pregunto la egipcia extrrañada

-asi es, Dime Cleo…has notado algún cambio en el cuando se moja por accidente?

La chica respiro prreocupada

-si…-contesto- sus emociones aumentan… es como si se convirtiera en otra persona, se enoja diez veces mas, es como si algo lo dominara-

-su padre quizás?-cuestiono la Directora mirándola-

-no lo se…Poseidon sabe que Deuce es su hijo mas no se si pueda controlarlo. Mi novio tiene un carácter muy fuerte de por si y según se por Maddie…últimamente se ha vuelto mas rebelde-

-Y contigo?-le miro fijamente la mujer

-conmigo es exactamente el mismo, no tengo queja de el-contesto mi amiga muy sincera

-segura?

-si…conozco a mi novio, y no he notado cambio alguno, al contrario, somos mas unidos que antes-

La cabeza de la mujer estaba bastante pensativa, miraba de soslayo a Cleo, tal parrreciera que la única persona que podía tranquilizar al griego, era ella

-tendre que hablar con Maddie sobre esto-

-ella solo se asustara y mandara lejos a Deuce-dijo Cleo preocupada

-Cleo…se que le amas, pero Poseidon es peligroso y si esta detrás de el…

-Deuce no se ira de aquí…no puede irse sin mi…

La mujer le miro fijamente

-porque dices eso?

Cleo bajo la mirada nerviosa

-porque…porque..nos amamos! Y…si lo obligan a irse, solo lograran que se enfade y que quizás termine dejando su casa, lo conozco demasiado bien y prefiero que Maddie lo vigile aquí…no se preocupe por Deuce profesora, le prometo que lo cuidare y si noto algo extraño, yo misma hablare con su madre…pero … no le mencione esto a Medusa Gorgon

La mujer rrrespiro

-esta bien…te dare una oportunidad, mas con los dioses del Olimpo no se juega Cleo, y creo que estas en un grave peligro

Mi amiga se levanto

-estoy dispuesto a afrontarlo si es por el hombre que amo…no se preocupe, le mantendré informada

La directora asintió y nuestra amiga salio de la oficina, tenia sus razones perrsonales parra cuidar de su novio y no dejar que lo aparrtaran de su lado

Llegarron ellas a la cafeterria momentos mas tarde, yo me habia adelantado con mi novio, venían hablando de lo que la directora había platicado con De Nile mientrras que los chicos y yo las esperrabamos en la mesa

-tardaste demasiado-dijo Deuce levantándose y su novia le beso con dulzura

-lo lamento bebe, la profesora hablo conmigo

-acerca?-pregunto el extrañado

-cosas de las porristas, me pregunto que si concursaríamos la próxima semana

-oh-contesto el griego sentándose a su lado

Mi amiga no se veía muy contenta de haberrle ocultado el verdadero motivo de su reunión, y había decidido mejorr, vigilarrlo sin que el supierra nada, Heath mientrras tanto, trataba de convencerme de no matarrlo

-erres un tarrado!-le rregañaba yo

-si lo soy-decia el obedientemente

-me alegrra que lo sepas! Ahorra estaras cerca de esa Venus y tendrre que aguantarme porque mi volátil novio tuvo que incendiarrr toda la maldita cocina!

Claro que mis grritos se escuchaban por toda la cafeterria y todos me mirraban con ojos de "pobrrre loquita" mas poco me imporrto el espectáculo que brrinde

-lo lamento Abbey-se disculpaba el apenado-se que te prometi no ayudarle pero

-perrro erres demasiado idiota como parrra no meterrte en lios!-dije yo en voz alta,obviamente todos nos mirraban- y ahorrra tendras que vestirrte de una rridicula petunia y ayudarrr en el maldito festival, siemprre terrminas arruinandolo todo Heath Burns!-y tomando mi bolsa,sali de ahi

Creo que todos los prrresentes se burrlaron de lo que habia dicho y Heath solo se sonrojaba extrrremadamente, ok,lo acepto, me pase, perrro estaba tan enojada que solo querria humillarrlo

**Hola de nuevo, aquí dejándoles el chapter de hoy **

**Repondo preguntas:**

**1.-el mejor amigo de Deuce? Creo que el solo considera su mejor amiga a su novia, de los chicos? Pues..aunque no quiera reconocerlo, el sabe que siempre cuenta con Clawd, aunque últimamente Thad es como su nueva mano derecha**

**2.-el fic de Poseidon se llamara "El Regreso" y ya esta termina, es bastante extenso y me gusto mucho como quedo **

**3.-si, yo también creo que Deuce necesita en estos momentos de su vida, que ya es un hombre, un padre quien lo apoye, ya que siendo un hombre casado, en un futuro cercano, el quiere ser un buen ejemplo para sus hijos y no cometer, los errores de sus progenitores**

**4.-los fics van en el siguiente orden**

**Terminando este, inmediatamente viene**

"**El Regreso"**

**Finalizando, empezara uno de Frankie y Holt, y terminando este, Deuce contara el como conocio a Cleo ya que será el ultimo capitulo y al final, será el regreso de los 5 estorbos.**

**Quiero pedirles algo realmente especial, en el próximo fic, el de Poseidon, quiero conocer su opinión si realmente desean que este personaje entre como uno de los principales, quiero que lo apoyen en la próxima historia con muchos comentarios, ya deseo subirla y es por eso que esta la estoy subiendo diaria, porque en lo personal, me gusto mucho la historia de el Regreso y ya tengo ganas de que ustedes la lean y la evalúen**

**Espero contar con su apoyo y nos vemos mañana!**

**REY KON**


	4. Chapter 4

Frankie salio detrras de mi y me interrcepto en los pasillos

-fuiste muy cruel!-me regaño

-se lo merrrece-dije yo furriosa-ahorrra irra con Venus a hacerr el rridiculo porr 2 dias, te lo jurro Frrankie! Que no se como se mete en tanto lio !

-solo fue un accidente, Heath no pudo controlarlo a tiempo y provoco un incendio, mas no era su intencion-

-si perrro ahorrra...

-el desea tu apoyo, y como su novia, debes darselo en vez de recordar su error, creo que el no esperaba que lo trataras asi, deseaba mas que lo comprendieras, tu mas que nadie y no que le gritaras frente a todos que fue su culpa

Mire a mi amiga y comence a sentirrme extrremadamente culpable, a veces soy demasiado impulsiva y no pienso que puedo dañar con mis palabrrras, estaba a punto de rregrresarme cuando sono el timbrre de cambio de clases

-lo verrre mas tarde-pense yo y sali detrras de mi amiga

A la horra, busque a Heath en su casillerrro, querria disculparme, ya que todo el rato estuve pensando en lo que habia pasado y de tan buena suerrte que estaba ahi, cambiando sus librrros

-hola-le dije yo timidamente-

-hola-me rregrreso el sin mirrarme

-querria...pedirrte una disculpa porrr lo de la cafeterrria, no debi grritarrte asi

-ok-contesto el indiferrente

Eso, es lo que mas me a dolido en la vida! Heath siemprre suele ser muy tierrno conmigo y cuando es indiferrente, honestamente, me mata!

-sabes...que cuentas conmigo-continue yo deseando que me mirrrara

-vale-contesto cerrando su locker y mirandome friamente contesto-nos vemos

Y camino sin decirme nada mas

Senti mi alma de plomo y corri a su lado aun hablandole

-a donde vas?-prregunte mirrandole con ojos de gato de Shrek

-a medirme el traje- contesto friamente

-puedo ir contigo?-pedi-quierro ver como te ves

-descuida, ya todos me veran mañana y te podras burlar

Trrristeza on

No pude mas y lo abrrrace

-perrdoname amor!-le pedi con trristeza- fui una tonta!

El detuvo su marcha y suspiro

-te pasaste Abbey

-ya lo se!-dije con angustia- soy una maldita que no merrrece un novio como tu, soy en verrdad desperdicio de Yeti! Soy como las pulgas de las pulgas de las rratas!

Heath me abrazo diciendome

-no es para tanto...pero si me hiciste sentir mal, sabes que te amo y que solo me interesa tu opinion y que me hayas gritado asi delante de todos, me lastimo-

Por respuesta,lo bese intensamente, cuando nos separramos le dije:

-mi opinion sobre ti, la sabes, te amo y errres un chico genial,siempre te apoyarrre en todo

El me sonrio y me senti aliviada, me gusta crrrer que el sonrie para mi

Volvio a besarrme y dijo

-quieres venir conmigo?

-porr supuesto-sonrei a mi vez- serrras una herrmosa petunia

-la mas sexy de todas!-me contesto vanidoso

Nos dirigimos al invernaderro, parrecia que no habia nadie cuando Heath abrrio la puerta,dandome el pase a mi y cerraba tras de el,se oia todo en completo silencio

-buenas tardes!-grrito el para llamar la atencion de alguien

Venus se levanto desde el otrro extrremo diciendo:

-Heath! Aca estoy!

"Y Abbey" pense yo en mi mente, bastante furriosa

-ahi vamos-dijo mi novio y sin soltar su mano, nos dirigimos hacia ella

La chica estaba en el piso, dandole los ultimos detalles "Glam" al disfraz

Era una botarga, de una flor, en efecto, una petunia, con petalos enormes y una carita asi

- :3

Heath y yo nos quedamos asi:

.-.

Ya que tenia brillos por doquier, petalos de colores con pequeños cristalitos y un tallo verde bastante extravagante, mi novio hizo un gesto de desapruebo

-ese es el disfraz?-pregunto alarmado

-si!-contesto Venus sonriendonos- le puse algo de brillo porque estaba algo serio, y las plantas y flores siempre suelen brillar a la luz del sol

Yo la mirre alzando una ceja, crreo que esta chica a visto muchos capitulos de los teletubbies

Heath me mirrro y dijo:

-eeeeh... mejor me cambio de escuela!

-vamos amorrr-le anime

-Abbey! Mira que puñetera botarga! Mi reputacion se ira al carajo!

-clarrro que no!

-ah vamos Heath-dijo Venus- esta preciosa! Mira la moñita que le pondremos

No conforrrme con todo lo que le habia puesto de "blin-blin", habia tenido el descarro de querrer colocarrle un moño tamaño jumbo a la cabeza de la petunia, uno tan grrande que la misma ratona Minnie envidiarria-

Heath la miro horrorizado y dijo:

-pedire informes en la escuela militar

Yo lo jale cuando estaba por irse

-olvidalo!aqui te quedas!

-pero Abbey!-rreclamo

-vamos, mi amorrr, hazlo porr mi-pedi yo mirrandole con trristeza-

El suspiro y dijo:

-vale

-genial-aplaudio Venus

-aunque es la flor mas gay que he visto en la vida! Parece la "Ru Paul" de todas las petunias! Se lleva el premio a la Drag Queen

-deja de rrepelar y prruebate el trraje-le regañe

-solo una broma mas-dijo sonriendo- si voy a una marcha gay con este trajecito, me expulsan por lo profesional que me veria!

-ya?-prregunte molesta

-ya! Por donde me meto?-le dijo a Venus

-por aca, pero tendras que quitarte lo chamarra y la camiseta o te coceras adentro, es muy caliente

-aparte con sauna incluido!-replico Mi novio- perdere unos kilos de mas!

-le pedire a mis amigas que nos ayuden-sonrio Venus tontamente

Mi chico se quitaba con desgano la chamarra y me la daba

-no quiero hacerlo Abbey!-decia quejoso

-ah vamos amorrr, solo serran dos dias

-pero mira que puñetera esta! Me va a salar y eso a ti no te conviene!

-jamas dudaria de tu hombrria amor! Rrecuerda que es hombrre aquel que prrobo y no le gusto

-que paso!-me reclamo el

Me gustaba torrturarlo cuando llegaron las amigas de Venus alzando la botarga

-listo Heath, entra a ella

El suspiro y comenzo a quitarse la playera

Yo jamas habia visto a mi novio sin camisa,excepto la vez que bailo con los chicos en el show de stripers, mas como trraia muchas cosas encima porrque era bomberro, solo se quito el imperrmeable, la camiseta negra y se habia quedado con la playerra sport con tirantes porrque el tiempo se le habia venido encima y tenia que salir el siguiente chico, asi que cuando empezo a quitarsela, las 3 chicas, Venus y yo nos quedamos asi:

O.O

Heath tenia un muuuuuuuuuuuy buen cuerrpo, no tan musculoso como el de Deuce, perro estaba perrfectamente delineado,delgado, abdomen bien trrabajado y unos brrazos deliciosos, jamas hubiese imaginado que debajo de ese brromista estaba guarrrdado ese cuerpo de pecado *~*

Venus y yo nos miramos una a la otra como diciendo: ya lo viste? Cuando mi novio hablo:

-por donde me meto?-

-yo te ayudo!-grito mi Rrival

Yo la jale del hombrro diciendole:

- no en este mundo!

Tome a mi novio de la mano y le ayude a meterrlo en la botarrrga, clarrro que aprroveche parra tocarlo y asegurrarme que en verdad erra su cuerrpo, y grracias a dios, todo era naturralito, exclusivamente parra mi

Las tres chicas restantes se secreteaban una a la otrra, riendose como oratas y una gelida mirrrada mia las hizo callar, le colocamos la moña y ahi estaba mi sexy petunia en todo su esplendor

-que lindo te ves!-dijo Venus en tono meloso-podria robarte y comerte a besos!

-y yo te matarria si lo hicierras!-sentencie

-es un horno aqui adentro!-nos grito Heath desde adentro

-solo no actives tus poderes o la quemaras!-pidio Venus alarmada

-tratare pero es dificil, la temperatura es alta y mis poderes se activaran solos

-trrataremos de mantenerrte frresco amor, yo me encargarre de eso con mis poderres, crreo que ya puedes quitarrtela-pedi yo mirrando a las otras chicas que bajaban el zipper apareciendo mi pobre chico

-que sauna! Debieron meter a otro, yo me voy a desaparecer-dijo El

-no lo perrmitirre-le sonrei dandole su playera, no iba a perrmitir que ellas siguierran viendo el torso de mi novio

-creo que BuenaSangre te esta poniendo a prueba para que controles tu poder, me explico lo del accidente y aunque le dije que la botarga era muy caliente aun asi pidio que tu fueras el que nos ayudara, pienso que lo hace para que controles tu elemento

-bonita forma-se quejo Heath tomando su chamarra y tomando mi mano-pero en fin, no hay de otra, te veremos mañana Venus

-claro! A las 8

Salimos del lugar y aun Heath iba repelando

-no quiero hacerloooo!-se quejaba

-vamos amorrr-le consolaba- no te ves tan mal. Es mas, ni te ves!

-aun asi, mañana estare en todo el facebook!-

-prrometo que congelarre a cualquierra que te tome foto

El sonrrio

-me lo prrometes?

-palabrra de rrusa!-sonrei

En la tarde, estabamos sentados juntos viendo una pelicula, yo lo tenia abrrazado mientrras el acarriciaba mi cabello, me gusta sentirr su calorr, cuando recorrde como lucia mi chico por la mañana, lo mire mientrras el seguia viendo la tele, me parrecio el mas guapo de todos, el me miro de reojo y me prregunto:

-que hice?

-nada-dije yo sorprendida

-es que me estas mirando-

-que no puedo mirrarte?-reclame

-ah, claro nena! Pero es que luego...

-entonces callate-le mande y le robe un intenso beso

Heath me rrespondio enseguida abrrazandome, yo me sente en su rregazo, como habia visto tantas veces a Cleo hacerlo con Deuce, el beso subio de intensidad ya que mis horrmonas pedian a grritos tocar el torso de mi chico, asi que atrrevidamente meti mis manos en su camisa acarriciandolo, un gemido se le escapo a lo que el respondio con sus manos bajando por mi trrasero, las cosas hubiesen subido de tono si no es porrque mi padre entrro gritandonos

-Heath!-dijo furioso

Mi novio se levanto asustado tirrandome al piso

-auch!-le reclame, dudo mucho que Deuce hubierra tirrado a Cleo de esa forma, debo buscarr mis prropias tacticas

-perdon!-se disculpo el mega sonrojado, mi padre lo encaro furioso

-que demonios te piensas, niñito al tocarr asi a mi prrincesa?

-no! Yo no la tocaba!-decia nervioso-ella me tocaba a mi

-que?-interrrumpio papa

-no! Quiero decir, ella no me tocaba yo a ella si! NO!-gritaba al ver los ojos furiosos de mi progenitor-quiero decir, apenas la iba a tocar pero no lo hice porque usted se enoja y cuando se enoja usted da miedo! No un miedo malo si no un miedo bueno y y..

-mama!-grrite yo enojada,mi padrre estaba averrgonzandome y estaba matando de miedo a mi chico

-si te vuelvo a verr besandola asi...-le amenazaba papa-jurro que te matarre lentamente!

-querrido!-le grritaba mama-ven ahorra mismo a la cocina

-perrro amorr..-decia mi padrre con las manos a punto de estrrrangular a mi novio-el..

-AHORRRA- dijo mi madre con voz de mando y mi papito sabe bien que en ese tono, jamas se debe cuestionarr a mama

-si querrida-dijo el totalmente vencido y saliendo con mi madrre quien nos sonrreia a Heath y a mi

Mi novio suspiro aliviado

-recuerdame comprarle un gran regalo a tu mama el dia de la madre!-dijo el

Yo rei al ver su cara, en verdad que se habia asustado, el me sonrio y me prrometi a mi misma, no volverrr a besarrlo de esa manerra en mi casa, prrrefiero hacerrlo cuando no haya terrceras perrsonas cerca

**Hola dejando chapter, espero que les haya gustado:**

**1.- no, creo que el Regreso lo actualizare solo lunes miércoles y viernes, creo yo , dependiendo de como lo acepten**

**2.-Anto, estoy de acuerdo contigo, yo también pienso que despues de Deuce, Heath es el mas atractivo! Solo que esta muy poco valorado XD**

**Nos vemos mañana!**

**REY KON**


	5. Chapter 5

Al dia siguiente, llegamos al inverrnaderro, el festival de las florres estaba ya a todo lo que da, Heath suspirraba rresignado, no tenia ya escapatorria y fuimos a buscarr la botarrrga, Los amigos de mi novio estaban ahi ya, Clawd y Gil se habian ofrrecido a rrepartir volantes y llevarr las plantas que la gente adquirrierra hasta sus autos,Holt se encargaba de la musica, Y Deuce y Thad estaban con ellos porrque sus novias estaban tambien ahi ayudando de edecanes, al ver a Heath se rierron

-ya llego nuestra petunia-se burlaba Deuce

-di una palabrra mas y te congelo el trrrasero-amenace al griego

-se le descongelaria en segundos!-reia Clawd- asi como es este de caliente, no le haces mucho daño!

Clarro que su jefe le dio tan trremendo sape que crreo le movio algunas ideas al lobo

-primo! Voy a tomarte tantas fotos que juro las mandare de postales navideñas este año a toda la familia!- se burlaba Holt

-que oso,men! Ya vi la botarga y mas gay no puedes verte-reia Gil

-ya parenle-pedia Heath-saben que no quiero hacerlo

-mi amorr! Tu eres mas hombrre que todos ellos-decia yo animandolo

-girl,please, eso nadie te la cree, ahi esta mi novia de muestra-decia vanidosamente el grriego

-perrro mi novio es mas valiente! Ninguno de ustedes serrria capaz de meterrse a ese dizfraz taan rridiculo y estar enfrrente de toda la escuela dañando su rrreputacion parra siemprre

-amor-pedia Heath- mejor no me defiendas!

-perrdona cielito-le pedi

-sera mejor que vayas, Venus te esperaba para que le dieras globos a los niños

-genial! Hasta de payaso saldre!-caminaba Heath resignado

-ya tendras tu futuro asegurado!-le gritaba su prrimo- que mega ridiculo le espera!

-lo se- decia Deuce serio-ya saben el plan, cualquier tipo que moleste a Heath,le arreglamos su asunto afuera

-hecho!-convinieron todos

Mi novio se coloco la botarga y en cuanto salio,los niños que estaban en la expo,lo amarron,le tomaban fotos y las niñas sobre todo, la veian como una coqueta petunia encantadorra,que incluso una niñita se tiro al piso a hacer berrinche porrrque querria llevarsela a su casa

-que cosa mas hermosa!-decia Lala toda enterrnecida cuando mis amigas se acercarron

-aah ni lo menciones -se quejaba Heath apenadisimo

-pero si te ves muy bien-le consolo Clawdeen

-sumamente encantador-convino Frankie con una sonrisa, los niños te aman

-ya puedes ser el sustituto de Santa Claus-decia Cleo sarcasticamente con una sonrisa burlona

-dejalo en paz!-le pedi yo- hace un grran trrabajo

-por Ra! Por supuesto, solo que un brillito mas, y te propongo de reina de carrnaval-

Jurro que a veces, quierro matarla! yo estuve a lado de Heath todo el tiempo porrque a su indicacion, con mi poder, mandaba algo de frrrio a su interrior como airrre acondicionado, asi podia contrrrolar su poder, clarro que tambien estaban los grraciositos que se burrlaron cruelmente de mi novio y mas los de su equipo, hubo uno que se habia pasado con sus burlas diciendo que le llamaria a todos los demas equipos de otras escuelas, ya que el no errra de Monster High, se alejaba rriendo crruelmente, mas Holt lo estaba escuchando y dejando su tornamesa, le siguio hasta el estacionamiento, el imbecil ese iba ya llamando a sus amigos parrra burlarse con fotos por facebook cuando Hyde le avento violentamente

-que traes con mi prrimo, baboso?-prreguntaba furrioso

-que te pasa, estupido?-le reclamaba el chico

Holt era de muy pocas pulgas, y si alguien se metia con su familia, sacaba su lado malo

-si quieres burlarte de alguien, burlate entonces de tu cara ya que te la dejare de risa!-le amenazo el DJ soltandole trremendo golpazo al chico. El cual se defendia como podia, Gil y Thad llegaron para calmar la situacion ya que el otro tipo se estaba llevando una buena tunda,no veia lo durro sino lo tupido, y cuando sus amigos lo contrrolaron, retrocedia asustado, Holt pisaba el celular del chico rompiendolo, ya que le habia tomado varias fotos a mi novio, Hyde le amenazo:

-y pobre de ti si te vuelvo a ver burlandote de mi primo,!

El chico corrio asustado mientras soltaban a Holt

-si que lo dejaste mal!

-el empezo!

-te tomaste muy en serio las ordenes de Deuce, amigo- dijo Thad sonriendo

-nadie puede burlarse de mi primo mas que yo, a la familia siempre debe de cuidarse...-

-si. Creo que tienes razon-sonrio Gil-vengan, aun no termina esto

Todo el bendito dia, hubo gente en la tonta expo, tal parrecierra que erra mas por ver a la petunia que porr las plantas! Heath tenia descansos de media horra en las cuales, le llevaba de comer y beber, estaba realmente muy cansado el pobrrecito, recostaba su cabecita en mis pierrnas en una banca detrras del inverrnadero

-ya quiero ir a casa-decia con los ojos cerrados

-lo se mi amorr-le consolaba yo-no crreo que cierren tan tarrde, es crruel tenerte aun aqui

-lo se-dijo mirandome- a sido en verdad un dia muy pesado!-

Le sonrei y le regale un beso, bastante inocente, perro el tomo mi rostro y lo hizo mas profundo, yo le segui, tenia muchas ganas de estarr con el a solas y muy lejos de ahi, comence a acarriciarrlo con timidez mientras el hacia lo mismo con mi cuello, sentia como si un escalofrrio rrecorria toda mi piel, no querria dejar de besarrle, de sentirlo, el se incorporro para seguir invadiendome con prropiedad cuando Venus nos interrumpio

-Heath-dijo en tono furrioso-te esperamos afuera

Mi novio respiro molesto y solo asintio, jurrro que querrria matarla!

-porrque no pueden dejarrnos a solas?-dije enojada

-ya lo se...-concordo conmigo Heath-Abbey...yo...

-no voy a dormir contigo!-fue lo prrimero que le dije molesta

El abrio los ojos sorprendido

-y quien iba a pedirte eso?-contesto en el mismo tono

-porr si lo llegaste a pensarr!-rreclame crrruzandome de brrazos

-ay no,nena!como crees!-se disculpo el- solo queria decirte, que te amo demasiado y que amo estar contigo

Ok, lo admito,lo adorre,le sonrei y le volvi a besar con terrnura

-y yo te amo a ti, anda mi prreciosa Petunia, terrmina para poderr llevarrte a casa

-y me compras un helado?-me prregunto en tono consentido

-hasta dos!-prometi

Salio de nuevo vestido de florecita cuando note que Venus estaba rrealmente molesta y se acerrco a el furriosa

-sabes, deberias respetar un poco la escuela

Heath poco podia moverrse perro volteo hacia mi y aunque no le veia su carra se que querria decir: "de que esta hablando?"

-de que hablas?-prregunte yo mirrandola molesta

-que deberías de dejar a tu noviecita en casa y no permitir que haga espectáculos contigo detrás del invernadero

Ok, furiosa mil, on!

Hice a un lado a Heath que no cayo por un milagro de equilibrio y la enfrente

-pues su noviecita no irrra a ningún lado!estarre cuidando a mi novio!-recalque lo ultimo-asi que, que te parrrece?

-que me parece?-repitio ella-pues me parece muy mal!

-pues te aguantas-le encarre-y si no te gusta, ponle moños!

-Abbey-se metia mi novio entrrre las dos parra calmarrme , perro cuando me enojo, no entiendo de rrazones

-hazte a un lado Heath!-le pedi-que esta mujer ya me tiene harrta!

-y tu como crees que me tienes a mi? Heath esta aquí T.R.A.B.A.J.A.N.D.O., y la responsable de la expo soy YO, asi que no se porque tienes que estar todo el sagrado dia aquí junto a el ya que solo estorbas

-a ti y a tus planes de conquista?-le rregrrese furica

Ella se rio descarradamente frente a mi

-no necesito planear nada-dijo ella con un tono odioso-tu carácter me hara todo mas fácil

Eso errra suficiente parra mi, que la empuje fuertemente, Heath se puso entre nosotrras parra que ya no pelearramos pero entre Venus y yo lo empujamos al piso parra que no estorrbara, y alla fue a darr la pobre petunia, tirrando algunos macetas, que hizo que todos voltearran hacia donde nosotrras peleábamos a grrito abierto y manoteando, nos imporrto poco Heath ya que aunque estaba en el piso y sin poder pararse, ambas pasamos arriba de el y lo pateamos como mil veces, Deuce y los chicos llegarron hasta nosotrras, Clawd tomo a Venus separrandola de mi, mientrras el Griego lo hacia conmigo, mis amigas también se acercarrron rápidamente al ver el prroblemon, Clawdeen y Lagoona desviaban la atención de las perrsonas que se nos acerrcaban curriosas

-no hay nada que ver! No hay nada que ver!-decia La Lobita tapando la visión-por alla encontraran comida, vamos

Lagoona seguía su ejemplo y con una afable sonrrrisa, trataba de alejar a los mirrones

Frankie mientras tanto trataba de poner paz y Holt levantaba a mi novio con la ayuda de Thad, el pobrrre parrecia pelota de futbol llanero con los pobrrres petalos llenos de tierra

-calmense!-pedia Frankie-que la gente las esta mirando!

-perrfecto! Que sepan que clase de brrruja es Venus Macflytrrrap-decia yo furriosa

-ja! Creo que saben que tengo que defenderme de cierta rusa loca que piensa que el mundo entero es suyo!-me grrritaba

-aah! Yo la mato!-decia yo trratando de zafarme del griego perrro erra imposible, es exageradamente fuerte

-Clawd! Frankie, saquen a Venus de aquí!-mando el

Ellos obedecierron en el acto y yo aun le grritaba: cobarrde!

-por Ra!-se quejaba Cleo- deja de gritar,niña! Que te ves terrible, y ya suéltala Deuce!-exigio mi amiga. Su novio obedecio enseguida-porrque fue el pleito?

-esa me quiere quitar a Heath! Y yo..Heath!-recorrde enseguida a mi novio, el estaba todo golpeado, aun dentro de la botarga y siendo atendido por su primo y Draculaura

-ay pobrecito!-decia la vampirrita-lo dejaron como tapete de oficina publica! Todo pisoteado

-mi amorrr!-decia yo abrrazandolo

-cielos Abbey…cuanto pesas?-me prreguntaba todo marreado

-no prrreguntes!-dije furriosa pegandole

-ayyy!-

-perdona! Estas muy lastimadito?-prrregunte prreocupada

-tu que crees? Me pasaron por encima las dos!

-vamos..te ayudo a quitarte la botarrrga y te llevo a casa!

-noooo! Deja que Holt me ayude si? Y el puede llevarme a casa, descuida amor…ya mañana te veo

Y su prrimo lo llevo a los vestidores, ok, me sentía terriblemente! Lo había aventado, golpeado, pateado, y pisoteado, crreo que si terminaba esa noche mismo conmigo, estaba mas que comprrendido

-ya ves que fea se ve una mujer peleando-le decía sarcásticamente Deuce a su novia, la cual se cruzaba de brazos en actitud real diciéndole:

-yo no peleo querido mio…yo solamente las noqueo con un solo golpe

El chico rio abrazando y besando a su novia, eso debi haber hecho yo…noquearrr a Venus con un solo golpe!

Horrras mas tarde, fui a casa de Heath, le había llevado una gelatina que mi madre había hecho, ella me había llevado hasta la casa de mi novio y aprrovecho para cotorrrear con mi suegrra, ellas se llevaban bastante bien, la madre de Heath me indico que mi novio estaba en su cuarrto, y listo parra dorrmir

Yo entre sigilosamente, toque la puerrta y entre, Heath estaba en pijama, en su cama y leyendo algo que a mi vista, guardo de inmediato

-Abbey-dijo sorrprendido-que haces aquí?

-con que leyendo porrrnos eh?-le reclame furiosa dándole un golpe en la cabeza

-auch!que? no! Ay Abbey! Por supuesto que no!-sacaba la revista de debajo de las sabanas-es un anime de Naruto

-y porrque lo escondes?-prregunte sorrprendida y algo arrepentida

-no se,..no quiero que me consideres un niño por aun leer comics

Yo le sonrreí , tome su carita y le bese con dulzurra, el tomo mi mano y me sento cerca de el

-que haces aquí?-me pregunto dulcemente y acariciando mi rostro

-te trraje una gelatina…porrr disculpa de lo que te hice-

La cara de mi novio, estaba golpeada, de segurrro yo lo había ocasionado

-ah , no importa,nena, ya paso, fue un mal momento

-perrro comprrobe lo que ya sabia!

Mi chico me mirrro extrrañado

-que le gustas a Venus! Y que harria cualquier cosa por aparrtarte de mi lado

-y que? Mi opinión no vale?- dijo el muy seguro de si

-si perrro…

-Abbey…jamas te traicionaría con alguien, y menos con ella

-perrro Heath! Tu…

Y sin mas, mi chico me planto un delicioso beso, cerre los ojos con fuerza y me deje llevar, me acariciaba con tal terrnura…que solo pensaba en sus labios, en las mil emociones que ahorra están desperrtando en mi, le abrace por el cuello atrayéndolo mas a mi, debo aceptarrr…que lo deseo…desde que lo vi…solo pienso en el…mas no quierrro arruinar las cosas entre nosotros…es muy pronto aun…mas darria lo que fuerrra porque el lo supiera

-Heath-dije yo en voz baja

El continuo besándome

-Heath..-volvi a llamarrrle yo….el acaricio mi rrrostrro diciéndome

-te amo nena…y solo pienso en ti….

-no quierrro arruinarlo-dije yo sabiendo que ambos estábamos pensando lo mismo

-yo esperare por ti siempre…-dijo con ternura- jamas te voy a presionar Abbey…porque eres mi mundo

Yo le sonreí besándolo de nuevo

-erres el mejorr novio del mundo y por eso siempre pelearre por ti-

-solo prométeme algo-me dijo mirrrándome

-dime?

-que cuando lo hagas, no me vayas a volver a tirar al piso!

Yo rei y se lo prometi, el pobre si que había recibido trremenda tunda

**Hola, buen viernes! :D**

**Contesto preguntas y agradezco mil sus comentarios:**

**1.-Sofia si vas a mi perfil, ahí aparecen las fechas con todas mis historias, y creo en una de ellas, hice la lista, checala**

**2.-ya lo he dicho infinidad de veces, NO pienso hacer un tipo D&C para ninguna otra pareja, lo lamento**

**3.-yo también ya quiero poner el regreso jeje**

**4.-ese capitulo que me mencionas amiga, lo vi hace mucho en idioma griego, y yo ya tenia desde mas tiempo un fic asi mas no lo he presentado, pero los que cambiaban de cuerpos eran Deuce y Cleo **

**5.-si, Poseidon es extremadamente sexy XD**

**6.-yo creo que Heath es un chico guapísimo! Y creo que debajo de esa fachada, existe un hombre bastante hot :p**

**7.-gracias por tus palabras amiga, lo tendre en cuenta, mas aun estoy indecisa por una 4 temporada, quizás despues de esta 3, me retire, aun no se, estoy meditándolo mucho, pero si tengo en cuenta peticiones aunque ahora Invisibilly esta saliendo con Scarah Screams según los webisodes de Grecia, que es donde primero se estrenan ._. **

**Gracias por sus comentarios, el próximo chapter ya es el final de la historia**

**Nos vemos mañana**

**Un beso**

**REY KON**


	6. Chapter 7

Al dia siguiente, y aun con el pleitecito, decidi acompañar a mi herrmosa petunia, en cuanto llegamos al estacionamiento de Monster High, algunos compañeros de mi novio, comenzaban a burrlarse de el

-Heath! Donde dejaste las zapatilla que combinan con tu trajecito eh?-gritaban los tarrados

Mi novio trataba de ignorarrlos pero sabia bien que la estaba pasando rrealmente mal, tomo mi mano y caminamos hacia el inverrnaderro, y ellos seguían molestándonos

-y dime, "florecita" porque no te unes a las asustadoras mejor? Serias una excelente mascota!

Heath volteaba furrioso

-escucha imbécil!-rreclamaba

-que pasa aquí?-interrumpio una voz

Deuce aparecia con Cleo de la mano

-capitan!-decian los chicos asustados

-se están burlando de un compañero?-les pregunto furioso

-n..o señor…

-Deucey..-dijo Cleo en un tono meloso –creo que hasta nos mencionaron a nosotras!

-no! Claro que no Cleo!- decía el que se burlaba en un ruego-

-ah si?-alzaba Gorgon una ceja molesto..-bien… en ese caso, vayan al gym, y saquenle brillo a la duela, mañana hay juego y me gusta jugar con un piso realmente limpio… y si no lo veo pulido como me gusta…creo que empezare a convocar gente nueva al equipo

Los chicos asustados pedían casi rogando que no lo hicierrra y obedecieron en segundos a Deuce, salieron disparrrados hacia el gym, Heath sonrreia al verrlos

-vaya poder de persuacion el tuyo, men!.

-asi aprenderán-contestaba Deuce- están esperándote Heath, ya van a abrir la expo

-claro! Gracias, bro, te debo una

Y tomando mi mano salimos corriendo hacia el inverrnaderro

-aunque lo cuides, ayer subieron muchas fotos al face de el-dijo Cleo seriamente mirando a su novio

-lo se…hasta pagina crearon

-son unos tontos-dijo ella abrrazando a su chico- pero lo bueno es que ya es el ultimo dia

-si… y me alegro, no me gusta verte con ese mini short-reclamaba el griego

-no te gusta?-prrreguntaba Cleo modelándolo altiva

-me gustaría mas verlo a solas! No que estes de edecan y que varios te miren

La bella egipcia sonrio y beso a su novio con esa manera sensual que tiene

-vamos Deucey, no estaras celoso… o si?

-tu que crees?-pregunto mirándola fijamente

-creo que piensas, que hoy podría salir temprano e ir contigo a un lugar lindo y pasar un momento a solas

El chico sonrio con picardía

-es exactamente lo que yo pensaba

Su novia lo beso intensamente mientras el la abrazaba posesivamente y le enredaba su prrropio sweater, que se había quitado antes en la cinturrra de ella

-y esto?-pregunto ella mirando lo que su novio había hecho

-usalo asi-mando el-

-Deucey!

-Cleo-dijo el mirándola fijamente

-esta bien-suspiro ella resignada- pero te juro que mas tarde no lo usare!

-ah creeme hermosa, de eso mismo me encargare yo-sonrio el abrazándola y llevándola al invernadero

Aunque Deuce había calmado a los tipos ,habia aun algunos imbéciles que no dejaban de estar molestando, inclusive yo amenace a algunos

-vaya!-se burrrlaba uno de ellos- que no puedes defenderte solo , Heath y dejas que tu novia pelee por ti? Te hace daño el disfraz de petunia!

Mi chico estuvo a punto de irrrse contrrra el imbécil cuando Clawd llego

-ya déjenlo en paz! Si no pueden comportarse,los sacare a patadas, escucharon?

La grrran alturra del lobo, intimidarrron a los tipos y se alejarrron pero mi novio estaba de muy mal humor

-Abbey…por favor-me pedia-no me defiendas

-perrro amor!-dije yo angustiada

-quieres que todo mundo se burle de mi, mas de lo que ya lo hacen? Mejor no lo hagas! Y déja que yo me defienda solo si? Al menos, que me quede algo de dignidad!

Y se alejo furrioso de mi lado, me sentí rrealmente fatal, siempre arruinaba las cosas con mi novio, me sente en la banca y Clawd se acerrco a mi

-tranquila-me dijo- es solo que ha sido difícil para el estos dos días, por lo regular el es quien se burla de los demás y ahora le toco estar del otro lado

-yo no quierrro que se sienta mal-le conteste

-que le sirva un poco de escarmiento-me sonrio el herrrmano de Clawdeen-

Yo baje la mirrada y el continuo con su trabajo, tenia que rrresarcir a mi novio delante de toda la escuela ya que estaban llegando cada vez mas a ver a la "petunia gay" de MH, cuando una de mis brrrillantes ideas aparrrecio en mi cabeza, me levante como bolido a buscarrr a Cleo, la cual estaba con unas mujeres de tercera edad mostrando algunas plantas, yo la jale para hablarrr con ella, y la rreina quito el brazo furrriosa

-Por Ra! No me toques!-

-perrrdon! Necesito que te vayas de aquí ahorrra mismo

Ella me miro extrrañada

-porque?-me pregunto

Le dije al oído mi plan y ella me escuchaba atentamente, sonrio y me concedio:

-ok, deja ir por el y lo haces

-grrracias Cleo!-dije feliz

La chica fue a buscarr a su novio que estaba con sus amigos platicando cosas trriviales, ella se acerco coqueta diciéndole:

-Deucey, quiero irme ahora-

-pasa algo, bebe?-prregunto el griego extrrañado

-no pasa nada amor-le sonrrrio la bella egipcia-solo que quiero estar contigo, nos vamos ya?-decia con seductora voz

Y como no hay chico que se resista a una carrra bonita, el accedió, y ambos salieron del lugar, yo sonrrrei, aunque las burrlas aun seguían en contra de mi chico, note que los tipos iban con sus novias, asi que, me encamine sin que me vieran, hasta el interruptor que alimentaba las rrregaderras que regaban las plantas del inverrnaderro, y las encendí, cayendo un diluvio en el lugar, todas las chicas comenzaban a gritar porrr la lluvia arrtificial,por eso le pedi a Cleo que sacarra a Deuce del inverrnaderrro, el agua es un elemento peligroso parra el hijo de Poseidon, el pobre Heath no podía moverse por culpa de la botarrrga, yo rezaba parra que mi plan dierra resultado, mi pobre chico estaba hecho una sopa con esa florr encima y comenzó a quitarse el rridiculo dizfrraz, yo sonreí! Erra exactamente lo que yo querria, Heath sacaba su cabeza y despues su torrso y todas las chicas mirraban a mi novio con ojos como platos:

O.O

Se veía rrrealmente delicioso, como un modelo de rrrevistas de chicas con mala rreputacion! El agua escurria sobre su piel como anuncio publicitarrrio para algun perrfume caro! Si hasta parrecia que se movia en camarra lenta,Las novias de los que se burlaban lo mirraban con insistencia, y los tontos crreo que no les gusto ver lo guapo que se veía mi chico, Venus había salido parra desconectarr las rregaderras y jamas supo que yo había sido quien las había abierto, mas de rrepente vi que varias mujerrres estaban rodeando a mi novio

-quien diría lo que escondias debajo de esa petunia,Heath!-le decían coquetas

-que guapo luces

Mi novio las veía extrrrañadisimo, casi nunca le decían pirrropos a el

-y…sigues soltero?.-le prregunto otra resbalosa

Ok suficiente, me dije a mi misma, fui hasta el y lo jale conmigo

-no esta solterrro-recalque-esta conmigo!algun prrroblema?

Heath estaba tan sorrrprendido que solo se dedico a seguirme sin decir ni "pio" aunque fuerra arrastrándolo, iba a sacarrlo de ahí!

-vamos a casa-le exigi

Tome las llaves de sus jeans, y prreferri llevar a mi bella petunia a su casa, lejos de las zorras que podían comerrselo con la mirrada.

Mas tarde estábamos en casa, viendo la televisión, su Facebook no dejaba de sonarrr en su teléfono cada 5 minutos. Heath solo lo veía y lo cerrraba nerrrvioso

-tus admirradorras?-pregunte furrriosa

-no! No se…yo no hice nada-contestaba asustado

Y tenia rrazon la culpa fue mia por haberrlo obligado a quitarse la botarga y mostrrrar que estaba bastante bien desarrrolladito, asi que tome su carita y le bese intensamente

-tu errres solo parrra mi, oiste herrrmosa petunia? De nadie mas!

Heath me sonrio y me abrrazo muy fuerte

-para mi solo existe una chica en todo Monster High por la cual yo haría el ridículo, y si acepte usar esa botarga, Abbey, es porque yo sabia bien…que en ningún lugar del mundo, me sentiría tan feliz…como pasa cada mañana que entramos juntos a la escuela.

Me sentí tan orrrgullosa de el, que no me imporrtaron los avisos del face de todas las chicas que deseaban hablar con el y conquistarrlo, Heath es y seguirrra siendo solo parrra mi.

Clawdeen: (interrumpiendo) es..ABSURDO que le hayas puesto al fic la Rival!

Abbey: a mi me gusto el titulo! Errra mi historia

Clawdeen: casi ni suprimiste tus " errrres"

Abbey: perrro estoy segurrra que a la gente les gusto

Clawdeen:pues ya que les queda!

Abbey: bueno…solo querrria contar mi historia del hombrrre que amo y que siempre luchen porrr la peerrrsona que quieren, es muy motivador!

Clawdeen: (._.) si…claro..mojen a su chico para que se quite la ropa frente a todas!

Abbey: eso fue parra que sepan lo que tengo y es solo mio

Clawdeen: es en serio...deja de juntarte con De Nile!

Abbey:como quierrras! Grracias por lerrrme, nos vemos!

**Hola! Como están?**

**Aquí les dejo ya el capitulo final, espero que les haya gustado y que **

**Nos acompañen el próximo lunes con el inicio de**

"**El Regreso"**

**No dije que me fuera a retirar, honestamente, tengo miedo de cansarlos con mis fics**

**Es por eso que estaba considerando ya no subir tan seguido sino no se, un capitulo por mes o algo asi, ya que no quiero que me terminen odiando o algo asi**

**En fin espero que les haya gustado esta entrega**

**Un beso y nos vemos el lunes**

**REY KON**


End file.
